wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crocodile
ADOPTED BY PROUD-DUST Appearance Crocodile has an athletic, muscular build, with a large scar running down the left side of his underbelly. He is quite large and tall, a very scary sight to be seen on the battlefield. He is often seen with a simple green horn band, which looks like a vine, on his right horn. He has chestnut brown scales and a burnt umber colored "shell" running along his spine, with his horns being a slightly darker color. His underbelly is a rosy brown, while his wing membranes are an amber color, like his eyes. Unusual cocoa brown patches appear over his scales. Personality Crocodile is mainly witty and sarcastic, has an intense desire for approval, and is slightly insecure. He is loyal to Queen Everglade and Sorrel. His personally is always the same towards every dragon, and is rarely not his true self. He listens to his emotions and thinks about how others feel. He is very patient and calm-minded, even in massive chaos. He is slightly skilled with healing, and especially combat. On the battlefield, he is a sight to see. He always has the mentally that he is protecting Sorrel and Everglade, and fights fiercely, rarely showing mercy. If a dragon is suffering on the battlefield on the opposite side, he will kill them swiftly, giving them a quick, honorable death. He believes strongly in honor when in battle. History Crocodile was the runt of his hatching, although he always tried to prove that his size didn't matter. One fateful day, a patrol of SeaWings invaded MudWing territory, killing all of Croc's sibs except for him and his BigWings, Mist. Crocodile, heartbroken, ran away from his remaining sibling and found refuge in the Sand Kingdom. That is where he found Savannah. Savannah was a beautiful SandWing, and they immediately grew a large bond for each other. They conceived and had a clutch of three eggs, which hatched Sorrel, Thyme, and Willow. Savannah's mother, a loyal SandWing general, discovered of her love and dragonets and immediately ordered her daughter to kill her dragonets and get rid of Crocodile. Crocodile managed to escape with Sorrel, but not with his other dragonets, who were killed by their own mother. With nowhere else to go, and knowing that he could never return to the Sand Kingdom, Crocodile took his only remaining daughter back to the Mud Kingdom. He returned to find that Mist had found another group of orphan sibs, and that she had a new distaste for him. She chased him away, fuming, and threatened to kill his daughter. Crocodile made his own home near the center of the Kingdom, and became a soldier to prove his loyalty. He rose quickly through the ranks, and secretly grew fond of Queen Everglade. Relationships Savannah: Crocodile hates his former mate with a passion, and loathes that she killed the rest of their dragonets. Sorrel: Crocodile loves his daughter fondly, although she can be a little rebellious at times. Gallery CrocodileRef.png|Reference by Brisingr Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Content (Proud-Dust)